


Unexpected item in the Baggins area

by TrashFictionCollective



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFictionCollective/pseuds/TrashFictionCollective
Summary: Frodo makes a new friend.
Kudos: 6





	Unexpected item in the Baggins area

Frodo Baggins was on his way through the old forest when he was startled by a short but violent rustling and an odd sound. Cautious, he slowly approached a large thicket bush, dense with dark green foliage and gnarled twiggy branches. He looked around quickly before grabbing a short stick and poking the bush.

"Bulbaaaa!"

Startled by the sudden noise he jumped back as an odd creature waddled out of the bush. Weary of the numerous monsterlings out there more than happy to make a meal of him, he kept his distance as the blue and green animal tottered about.

"Buuuulll...."  
The creature seemed lost and was swaying to and fro. It's large head was spotted with dark green patches and there was an odd bulb in it's back. On closer inspection he noticed a large gash over its back leg, green blood oozing out. 

"Hey there...your leg..."

The creature looked up at him with large pitiful puppy dog eyes and he could not help but feel a soft tenderness for this poor creature.  
With the stick still in one hand, he crouched and slowly approached the animal from around the side.

"Shhh, hold still..."

He unloaded the contents of his backpack and found a roll of gauze and some liquid ointment. Moving ever so slowly, he reached out and gingerly dropped a few drops on the leg. The animal was a little startled, but Frodo quickly wrapped the gauze over its leg and gently laid his cloak over the animal. It looked at him kindly before closing its eyes and laying down to rest.  
Looking around, the sun was setting, and night would fall soon. Frodo figured that he may as well set up camp and watch over this new odd creature until it woke up.

~~

As the sun rose, Frodo groggily propped himself up and brushed one of the creatures large bulb leaves off of him. It seemed that he had dozed off curled up next to this creature and he could swear it looked a little different now. There was a budding pink bloom on its back and larger, greener leaves under it.  
At his movement getting up, the creature opened its eyes, all bright and clear now.

"Ivysaur!"

Frodo looked at him oddly but figured it would be polite to greet it formally too.

"Frodo. Frodo Baggins. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand to shake out of politeness and out whipped a vine tendril from the creature, wrapping around his hand and shaking it eagerly.

"Ivy!"

Suddenly another vine wrapped around him and soon he found himself held in the air and quite a way away from the ground.  
He was starting to panic when he heard odd sounds from below and looked down to see the creature swaying him, even singing. It seems this was a lullaby?  
After a while the creature placed him down and gently gave him a petal from the bloom on its back. 

"Oh. Thank you."

He took it and hesitated before crouching down and planting a kiss on its head. It smiled and turned to walk away slowly.

What an odd creature. He sure would like to meet it again someday.


End file.
